The proposed Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Course on Proteomics is to be held July 7-20, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2010. This intensive laboratory and lecture course will focus on two major themes in proteomics. In the profiling section of the course, students will learn methodologies of protein preparation from diverse samples, sample analysis by 2-D gel electrophoresis and mass spectrometry, and the application of bioinformatics tools to identify proteins and assess their relative abundance. In the functional proteomics section of the course, students will learn the use of recombinational cloning to move many genes simultaneously to different expression vectors, how to apply robotics to high-throughput methods, and how to perform high-throughput expression, purification and characterization of proteins. The overall aim of the course is to provide each student with the fund of knowledge and hands-on experience necessary to be able to perform and analyze proteomics experiments, and to learn to identify new opportunities in applying proteomics approaches to his/her own research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]